


Girl Crush

by Svfttaem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Niall Horan, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Harry Styles, Short One Shot, Song: Girl Crush (Harry Styles)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svfttaem/pseuds/Svfttaem
Summary: "I want to taste her lipsYeah, 'cause they taste like youI want to drown myselfIn a bottle of her perfumeI want her long blonde hairI want her magic touchYeah, 'cause maybe thenYou'd want me just as muchI got a girl crush"OrThe one where Harry's on tour and starts singing girl crush on the b stage and he doesn't know the boys are watching him from the vip section.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 97





	Girl Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago on my Wattpad and decided to post it here.

(Harry's POV): 

This is it.

My first show of my first world tour by myself.

I was nervous, and scared, but also excited to see all the fans again.

But I didn't have my boys with me.

I was alone.

I was currently in the changing room trying on my new Gucci suit for the show in New York.

Madison Square Garden.

One of the biggest venues out there.

"Harry, you ready I have to do your hair" said my stylist.

"Yeah, I'm coming" I reply with a smile

She walks out the room, and I turn back to the mirror I'm standing in front of.

"You got this Harry" I say to myself, and I exit the changing room, and head to get my hair done.

My stylist gives my short hair a brush through and puts some products in it to make it stay throughout the show.

I quickly tell her thank you and I head out of the room.

I walk towards the stage, since it was five minutes before showtime.

I quickly make my way on the stage, and wait for the curtain to drop so I could see all of my fans. 

The intro to meet me in the hallway starts playing as the curtain drops and I start singing the song.

My nerves aren't their anymore, it's just me and the fans. 

I hear some of them singing along and some of them screaming. 

I smile at the thought of all of them coming out here to see me. A twenty year old omega with a dream.

Meet me in the hallway finishes and I start singing one of my favorite songs sign of the times.

I start to sing the intro of the song and everyone screams and cheers.

The chorus approaches as I sing the high notes.

I can hear the fans sing the chorus with me louder and louder.

I feel myself getting more confident as I start approaching the end of the song.

I start singing the high note at the end of the song.

The song ends and the crowd cheers and I though I hear some people scream out "I love you Harry". 

I start interacting with the crowd, and saying "hello" to all of them. 

I look up in the VIP section and I see 4 people standing there.

I couldn't recognize the features of the the four people, because the section was a bit dark. 

I decided to continue the show and check it out later.

My next song I was singing was a cover of girl crush by little big town, a song I heard while the band was still together.

I announce that I was singing a cover of girl crush next and they all start screaming like crazy.

I start walking over to the b stage where I was going to be singing the song.

I got flowers and a bunch of other gifts along the walk to the b stage. I carefully placed them all down on the stage.

I quickly went over to my microphone and thanked everyone for their lovely gifts. 

I grab my guitar and starting playing the soft chords of the song.

The venue was quiet and I had a spotlight shining on me.

I start singing the first words of the song and I hear someone scream "Harry, you’re beautiful" and others start screaming. 

I start blushing and smiling because of those said words. 

I continue singing the lyrics of the song.

"I want to taste her lips  
Yeah, 'cause they taste like you  
I want to drown myself  
In a bottle of her perfume  
I want her long blonde hair  
I want her magic touch  
Yeah, 'cause maybe then  
You'd want me just as much  
I got a girl crush"

The instrumental starts playing and the crowd cheers as I continue singing the second verse of the song.

"I don't get no sleep  
I don't get no peace  
Thinking about her  
Under your bed sheets"

The way that she's whispering  
The way that she's pulling you in

"Lord knows I've tried,  
I can't get her off my mind"

I hear the crowd screaming "yes Harry" and "you go baby"

I start singing the pre chorus again with the crowd as I look towards them and smile.

The bridge comes and the band starts playing the instruments softer.

I start singing the chorus again but acapella. 

Then I realize the song is over and I hear the whole crowd cheering for me.

"Thank you" I reply to them.

I sang a few more songs after that, and then before I knew it the concert was over and I was backstage.

—————————-

(Liam's POV):

I scroll through Twitter to see all of the recent  
News coming and I spot something that catches my eyes.

Harry styles concert tonight Madison Square Garden. Sold out venue.

I stop on that and start thinking.

You see Harry, me, Louis, Niall, and Zayn used to be in a relationship while in one direction.

Harry was the youngest of all of us in the relationship.

We all ended up breaking up when the band split up on good terms, but Harry took it the hardest.

He eventually forgave us and we are all still just as close as ever.

The thing was we haven't seen Harry in awhile because he's been on tour, so having the opportunity to see him perform in one of the biggest arena's in the world is amazing.

"Hazza is performing at a sold out Madison Square Garden" I say amazed.

I quickly click out of twitter and start face timing the other boys.

The all pick up, and I start talking to them about Harry.

"Did you guys see what's trending on Twitter?" I ask them

Niall's the first one to reply with "no, I haven't been on twitter today."

Then all the other boys nod agreeing with Niall's statement.

I tell them "Harry's performing at a sold out Madison Square Garden today"

They all look at me surprised by my words.

"So, I was thinking we could go see him perform together."

"Fine by me" says Niall

"I haven't seen haz in ages, so yeah I'll go" Said zayn

"Of course I'll go" Said Louis 

"Alright so it's settled" 

Me and the boys end up discussing the time and place we are going to meet up together.

The next day 

I woke up at around 9:00 am, but didn't have to meet up with the boys until 7:00 pm, because Harry's concert starts at 8:00pm.

I decide that I could get a little cleaning done around the house.

As I'm starting to clean my bedroom I get an incoming FaceTime call from Louis.

I quickly put down my cleaning supplies and answer the call.

"What's up Lou"

"Hi Liam do I was wondering if we had to wear anything special to the show?"

"No, you can just come in your casual clothes I guess"

"Thanks"

"No problem"

I hang up the phone and go back to cleaning my bedroom.

Soon enough it was 7:00 pm already.

I got dressed in a regular white t-shirt and black pants with some vans.

I was excited to see what Harry would wear tonight.

Every tour night he would wear a beautiful Gucci suit.

I grab my belongings and walk out of my house and into the car.

I needed up arriving at the arena at 7:15 pm.

I quickly rushed into the building and up to the VIP section.

I see all the boys and they saw me.

They all came up to me and hugged me.

We were relatively early for the show so we ended up talking most of the time waiting for fans to arrive.

We ended seeing Harry before the show.

He was on the stage playing with baby Lex and we watched him and smiled.

He was later called back into the dressing room by who I think was Lou, Lex's mom.

After Harry went backstage fans started piling in.

We watched them all get into their correct sections, and the intro to the concert started.

Before he knew it the curtain was dropping and Harry appeared with a huge smile on his face. He was wearing a beautiful blue suit with pink flowers decorated on it. 

He waved to everyone then started singing his first song "meet me in the hallway".

I was in awe, he was amazing.

Harry then started talking to the crowd and then started walking to the b stage.

For some reason my alpha instincts kicked in when I saw how many alphas were around him and I could tell the other boys' did too. We have all always been very protective over Harry. 

Harry started singing a song called "girl crush" by little big town.

Me and the boys could feel the passion he had while singing the song.

I looked at him with amazement. He looked so natural up on the stage by himself. 

Before we knew it the concert was over. Harry said his goodbyes to the crowd after he stopped singing kiwi. 

The boys and I started walking backstage towards Harry with their security following behind.

After a short walk they had arrived at Harry’s dressing room. 

The security guard opened the door to let them inside.

When they walked in through the door they turned to see Harry who was sitting on a couch with a tank top and black leggings.

He was looking at his phone not noticing the other boys standing in his dressing room right now.

Eventually Harry looked up and saw the alphas standing their looking at him.

A smile instantly appeared on his face and he ran up towards them and hugged them.

“I missed you” Said Harry to the older alphas,

“We missed you to”.


End file.
